In certain instances, it is desired to limit the torque applied to certain devices due to possible destruction of the device or injury. In orthopedic devices, and medical devices as a whole, it is possible to exceed desirable tightening of various devices worn by a user, including pins, straps, cables, etc. If a device is over-tightened, this may cause injury to the user. Although a common tool, such as a screwdriver or wrench, may tighten devices, these common tools lack any safeguards to prevent over tightening.
While it is possible to create safeguards within the device itself, such actions have the tendency of overcomplicating the device and adding to material bulk of the device. As each individual wearer of a medical device has different anatomies and thresholds, it is difficult to provide a one-size fits all approach in design of a mechanism within the device to limit certain tightening thresholds.
Various ranges of force may be required for a device or treatment, and a single tool may not adequately permit limiting to lower or higher ranges. Current solutions do not account for different forces required for different applications and treatment stages, and are limited to a single tool that may be arranged to arbitrarily fail.
Known tools may be expensive and are general tools not specific to an application. It is desirable to provide a tool or set of tools specifically designed to handle an application while providing torque limiting means. Many tools may be expensive to make and since it is useful to provide a tool with a device, such as a knee brace, it is helpful to supply a tool or set of tools that are less expensive to make and may be disposable.